conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gembek
Gembek, formerly Stanangrad (Galzbiri cyrillic: Гембек/Стананград Gembek/Stanangrad; Russian: Камбек Kambek) is the capital and largest city of Galzbiristan. Geography Important structures in downtown Gembek, beside government buildings, include the 33-storey GalzbyrBank Building, the city's tallest, the GalzGaz Center, which is the headquarters for Galzbiristan's primary petroleum company, and the Leninskaya Intercontinental Hotel, a luxurious 5-star hotel adjacent to the Presidential Palace. Other landmarks include the 1100-ft-tall Milliý Telewizormajta (National Television Tower), an easily identifiable landmark throughout the city, and the Ýakkaqul Fountains with a 20-foot-tall gold-plated statue of Pritweşjow (it was originally Stanan) in the center. History Just north of the city center today lay the precolonial city of Kendbek, meaning approximately “the royal city,” which was the center of Illu River culture in the late 18th century. The Russians built a fort at the confluence of the Illu and Jemgin rivers in about 1795, and made it the administrative center of the entire Southern Governorate by 1820. By this time, the town had expanded up to the edge of the ancient city, and largely adopted the cultural legacy of the old Kendbek. The Russians originally called the town “Krasnokamensk” meaning “red rock,” but by 1870 had largely adopted a Russified version of the local name, calling it Kambek. By the turn of the century, “Kendbek” had morphed into “Gembek,” likely due to influence from the Russian name. In the early 20th century, anti-colonial riots shook the city, led largely by the “Father of Galzbiristan” Tylumguly Deňdyzgyrt. By independence in 1933, Gembek was undoubtedly the center of the Galzbiri nation, and it became the capital of the new country. After Garjanbek Stanan came to power, the city landscape changed dramatically as he poured lavish amounts of money on landmarks to himself, and especially the gigantic Presidential Palace. He also built blocks of drab concrete high-rises to house the burgeoning influx from farms, but later reversed this trend by literally forcing at gunpoint city-dwellers to leave the city for rural areas, in hopes to boost agricultural production. Stanan plowed over historical buildings to make way for stadiums, palaces, and monuments for his own pleasure, and Gembek lost much of its history. During this time period, life was difficult for those living in the city, as food and jobs were hard to find. After the death of Stanan and subsequent rise of Guqlanlalbeý Itmańbĕbýew to the presidency, the city was shook by unrest and rioting. The military stormed the Presidential Palace and the Supreme Soviet in 1993, marking the fifth time in 6 months that tanks had been brought into the streets. This time however, the coup succeeded and Okeldy Pritweşjow declared the Republic of Galzbiristan on March 3. Government As the capital of Galzbiristan, government plays a vital role in Gembek. The Olyý Mĕjlis and the Presidential Palace of Galzbiristan are both located in the city center, beside Sovereignty Park, the center of the government quarter. The Olyý Mĕjlis occupies a recently constructed modernist-style building adjacent to the Mĕjlis Reflecting Pond and connected via pedestrian bridge to Sovereignty Park, Sovereignty Square and the Presidential Palace beyond. Religion Economy Culture Transportation See also * Galzbiristan Category:Vanadia